everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayami Reijou
- style="color:black; background:#white" width="150px" Alignment align="left" } - style="color:black; background:#white" width="150px" Gender align="left" } - style="color:black; background:#white" width="150px" Age align="left" } - style="color:black; background:#white" width="150px" Birthday align="left" } - style="color:black; background:#white" width="150px" Roommate align="left" } - style="color:black; background:#white" width="150px" Portrayers align="left" } }} - style="color:black; background:#white" width="150px" "Magic" Touch align="left" } - style="color:black; background:#white" width="150px" Storybook Romance Status align="left" } - style="color:black; background:#white" width="150px" "Oh Curses!" Moment align="left" } - style="color:black; background:#white" width="150px" Favorite Subject align="left" } - style="color:black; background:#white" width="150px" Least Favorite Subject align="left" } - style="color:black; background:#white" width="150px" Best Friends Forever After align="left" } |} Ayami Reijou is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. Daughter of not any senile, aging cat from the stories, but an artist who keeps his family with a home by the skin of his teeth and drawing cats, Ayami's peculiar traits are a bump in the road. Though that's a snag in the road for her, the main predicament is her personality. She has tended one too many times to show that she isn't skilled with standing up for herself and ends up getting the short end of the stick. Her kindness and generosity makes her someone to take advantage of, and maybe someday she'll be able to overcome it. If she's lucky, maybe this year, before she chooses whether or not to follow her destiny or make a tweak. Character Personality Just one interaction with Ayami would leave one thinking of her similarities to a cat. Scratch that, her ears and tail completely make her a cat. A mix between a blue hydrangea and a black cat, getting pushed into the not-so-greatest-or-worst situations like an unluckster passively and not on purpose. First, there's the blue hydrangea comparison. A hydrangea is native in Southern and Northern Asia (Japan being one of the notable places) and blue is one of the passive colors in the color hue. She is a pacifist with a high endurance for picking on, stupidity, bullying, or things that only pushovers or doormats seem to handle peacefully. She was taught by her father, mother, and the priest from her father's story (almost her godfather) to be kind and generous, and to keep a calm face and a cool temper. To add on to this, she is pliant and easily adapts to most situations... somehow. ....Like a plant. Regrets? None. Between the petalness and meowing, there's just her- a normal person with normal intelligence. Okay, it's a tiny bit higher, and she has a big heart and a sweet smile, laugh, whatever... She just appears as a friendly spirit in a miniscule figure with big, big, BIG ideas for the world. Art or animals isn't just one of them. Whatever happened to her during the wit- uh uh I meant the cat appearance stuff event, she's changed a bit, subtly or drastically depending on those she interacts or has interacted with. (This starts during her Freedom Year in a misdirecting map for Candy Witch on Yester Day.) She was previously just quiet, shy, and a gentle friendly soul, but now behaves more like a cat. Everyone with h- I mean nobody knows why. At that point, she became distant from most people until the beginning of Legacy Year. Her vague backing away and lonely corner attitude still remains, but does not completely engulf her like before. She will express her emotions freely, no matter how vulgar they may be, throughout twitches or actions of her ears or tail, wagging or straight up in the air. Appearance Ayami is 4'9", her skin a pale color with traces of ivory pigmentation in some parts. She has a slight body with small, barely-noticeable features, most of which is layered under loose, straight hair. Her hair is a very muddy brown, as are her eyes, which are just a lighter hue. In addition, her hair has patches of orange-black near the top of her head. No matter how many times she's stated that they're fake, the ears and tail steadfastly connected to her seem like they function like an arm or a hand would. Both are a snowy white, akin to a calico cat's. The tail, rather than be lengthy in size, is bobbed and short. Ayami will normally wear a Japanese school-based uniform, sometimes altering the color scheme. The only time she uses a different outfit would be in specific events only. The Boy Who Drew Cats The youngest of many daughters and sons in a family is the weakest and only fit to draw cats. He is sent to work as a priest instead of a farmer, but always draws cats during study hours and in the wrong places. The priest tells him he should be an artist instead of a priest, and then gives him advice: stay in small places at night. Afraid to go home because of his father, the boy goes to a large temple 12 miles away. He gets there in the dark where a light is on. The temple is completely abandoned, save for a goblin who scared everyone off- information the boy does not know. He paints many cats on large white screens, then remembering the priest's advice, goes to sleep in a cabinet. He is woken up in the late of the night, staying in his cabinet as he hears strange fighting and screaming noises until sunrise. He gets out and sees the corpse of a large goblin rat, who was killed by the cats he drew, still with bloody mouths. He realized the meaning of the priest's advice and grows into a famous artist, his cats shown to Japan's travelers. History Pre-Education Parent's Post-Fairytale and Birth The Boy in Hearn's rendition (the version Ayami is based on) becomes a famous artist. He earns his wealth and goes from rags to riches in a short amount of time, and donates some of his earnings to his parents, the priest, and siblings. Yeah so in a nutshell he settled down started dating a really cute girl later on got an education and um yeah im really bad at these explanations. Japan When Ayami was born, they moved to the farmer's house where her cousins, aunts and uncles were. She goes through Shichi-Go-San (rite of passage for 3 and 7 yr old girls and 3 and 5 yr old boys) both times and went to a preschool and public elementary school. Starting from age 5, her siblings tormented her- which was, for her, "worse than a kick to the stomach or falling on the frigid ice because it was from multiple people in your family who were crueler than you were taught to be." She only told her dad almost 3 years afterwards when discovering a loophole in their blackmailing not to tattle, and was subsequently moved with her dad and mom to their settlement and homeschooled, disconnected from most of what could've been social interaction with any friends at her school she had. She was allowed the chance to go to a Japanese high school but was constantly given more and more persistent advantages of Ever After (this isn't the school staff or her siblings or anyone you'll really suspect as antagonistic) and enrolled just because of the annoying emails. Freedom Year The Yester Day Incident More information on the incident can be found here. A secret, mysterious blackmailer going by the initials s.l (which really don't make her mysterious sometimes) puts Ayami on her list of victims. The week before Yester Day, Ayami bumps into the cold true identity of s.l and is forced into doing a few tasks... basically homework torture and paper ripping. The day before, she is forced into stealing things from Candy Witch's house. Not knowing where to go, she buys a map for the wrong witch- namely one of many background witches with a cat familiar and other cat shenanigans. Next thing anyone knew, she woke up in a hospital feeling extreme pain on her head and her tailbone, which eventually faded. And there you go. She looked like a cat and nearly acted like one until the end of Freedom Year. Legacy Year Royals vs. Rebels Legacy Fulfilling..? Next Gen Relationships Family *'The Boy Who Drew Cats', who in this headcanon is named Kazuhiko, is her fatherly figure and a famous artist, something Ayami wishes to be. He runs the family shop, painting and requests, and is somewhat overprotective of Ayami when she started being homeschooled. Ayami looks up to her dad the most because she is his successor to the story and ends up constantly listening and following him at home. *'Izumi Young, née Matsuoka' is Ayami's mom. She homeschooled Ayami and otherwise has very few information on her besides being the niece of a *'Yoshiro Miyamoto' is the priest from her father's story and her godfather. He's generally a kindhearted man, and they get along well. *siblings??? cousins??? *aunts??? grandparents?? Friends *first friend Pet upupu- //kicked Romance who should i ship them with?? Enemies Who would I pay good money to see them fight? Outfits Class Schedule Timeline *9/5/15 - makes a character page and immediately regrets it like 2 hours in to making this Trivia *the research here is overworked *did we mention she loves danganronpa, zero escape and splatoon *in a danganronpa au she's totally shsl artist *if you havent realized it already ayami is eno's self-insert/ eahsona Quotes *stuff they say Gallery add photos! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Japanese Category:The Boy Who Drew Cats Category:Roybels Category:EnoshimaChan